Welcome to Phoebus!
by SuperNerdMDizzle
Summary: The Fruits Basket trio transfers to a school in America--Phoebus!
1. Enter the Transfers!

**_Disclaimer: I, SuperNerdMDizzle, own nothing in this story. NOTHING. Well, except for the idea of this story in particular, but DEFINITELY not Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket rights go to the almighty Natsuki Takaya. Thanks for reading. Also, special thanks to Psychotic_Oreo for the idea of some awesome anime/manga characters transferring to a certain.....SOMEBODY'S school._**

"Geez," yelled the teacher in frustration "Would the lot of you just SHUT UP?!"

The class simply went on chattering away.

"Fine," the teacher said with a smirk. "I guess no one will get to hear about the _foreign exchange_ students..."

The class was all ears.

"Good. Today, we have a total of THREE students coming over from Japan-- their names are Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. I would advise you all to keep your distance from the two boys-- they don't like to be touched, and they rock at martial arts." With that, the teacher opened the classroom door, revealing three students in Japanese uniform. "Welcome to the class. Please introduce yourselves."

The first boy, who was rather girly looking and seemed uncomfortable, introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Yuki Sohma. I'm fifteen, and I hope we can all get along." The gray-haired boy took a seat near the front, with nearly EVERY girl in the classroom watching his EVERY move (along with a few of the boys).

The next boy, who had orange hair and a glare on his face, stepped up. Apparently, he liked to keep things brief. "Kyo Sohma. That's all you need to know for now." Still scowling, Kyo took the desk two seats behind Yuki. He directed his angry expression at the back of Yuki's head, who had now taken up an expression of indifference in response to the glares. Some of the girl's switched their gazes to Kyo.

Last was the girl, an optimistic-looking child with a silly but kind grin on her face. "My name is Honda Toh--oops! I'm sorry, I meant Tohru Honda...I guess I was still thinking of Japan!" She laughed at her mistake. "Well, anyways, I am ALSO fifteen, and I would like it very much if we could all get to be friends!" She took the seat in between Yuki and Kyo Sohma.

**********************

"Pssssst! You said your name is _Tohru_, right?"

Tohru looked to her right and found a girl with glasses and brown hair smiling at her. "Oh! Um, yes! I'm Tohru."

"Cool!"

Tohru switched to her right and found another bespectacled girl grinning at her, this one with a darker complexion, darker eyes, and darker hair.

The first girl started the introductions. "I'm Melissa Katz. You said you hoped we could be _friends_, right?"

"Yeah!" continued the other girl. "My name's Brittany Boron. Pleased to meet you! OH!" Brittany stopped to look at the clock. "Lunch starts in a bit! Melissa and I'll give you a tour of the school then, if you like."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Tohru had a huge smile on her face. "That would help me a LOT! I'll bring Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun, too!"

Melissa looked uncomfortable. "Uh, are you sure that Kyo guy will go along with it? He doesn't seem very...agreeable."

"Oh, he's very nice," explained Tohru. She smiled brighter than ever. "He just isn't sure how to act around other people!"

"QUIET, YOU THREE!" yelled the teacher.

" Yessir," they answered.

They couldn't wait for the lunch bell to ring....and ran out into the hall when it did.

**_Author's note:...PLEASE!!!! READ...and...REVIEW! OR RATE, or SOMETHING!!!! I'm BEGGING YOU! Thanks._**


	2. The Discovery!

**_Disclaimer: I, SuperNerdMDizzle, own nothing in this story. NOTHING. Well, except for the idea of this story in particular, but DEFINITELY not Fruits Basket. Fruits Basket rights go to the almighty Natsuki Takaya. Thanks for reading. Also, special thanks to Psychotic_Oreo for the idea of some awesome anime/manga characters transferring to a certain.....SOMEBODY'S school. Also, I own nothing else recognizable in this story._**

"Stupid cat."

"DAMN RAT!"

Kyo and Yuki obviously didn't get along very well. On the other hand, Brittany, Tohru, and Melissa were walking ahead of the fighting boys, already laughing and having a good time together. When they had shown Tohru where all her classes wew, they sat down to eat their lunches.

"Well, how do you like Phoebus High so far?" asked Brittany.

"Oh, it's very nice!"

"Good," said Melissa. "Hm...I WOULD ask Yuki and Kyo, but I don't want to disturb their, er, _quarrel_."

And it was true--Yuki and Kyo had finally taken their seats at the lunch table and Kyo was yelling at Yuki about how Yuki's indifferent expression irritated him. Tohru smiled. "That's okay-- at least Kyo-kun hasn't challenged Yuki-kun to a---"

"THAT'S _IT_, YOU DAMN RAT!" shouted Kyo. "I challenge you to a FIGHT!"

"Heh," said Yuki, who now wore a smirk on his face. "Bring it on, stupid cat."

Kyo twitched in anger and leaped up from his seat. He lunged across the table to punch Yuki; Yuki moved his head in time, grabbed Kyo's forearm and pulled him forward. When Kyo's head was in grabbing distance, Yuki's hand darted out, lightning quick, and smacked Kyo's forehead on the table...Kyo was now unconcious.

"Well," said Yuki, turning to three girls in shock. "Now that THAT pest's out of the way...how is everyone today?" The smile on Yuki's face, although slightly distant, made it seem as if he had never hurt a FLY in his life, let alone made an angry, orange-haired boy unconscious. That disturbed Melissa slightly.

"Uh...I'm good, I guess," she said. Then she noticed something by Yuki's elbow. "Oh, a rat! Is it your pet, Yuki?"

"Hn?" he said, slightly surprised. "Oh, uh....rats just...like me, I guess."

"Wow," breathed Melissa. "That's so cool!"

"Huh?"

"What, you don't think rats are cute?"

A little pit of color rose into Yuki's pale cheeks. "Er...thank you," he mumbled. He quickly to turned away to ask Tohru how SHE was. ("Oh, I'm GREAT, Yuki-kun!")

_That's odd...._thought Melissa. _He said thank you and got a little emabarrassed when I said rats are cute...as if I'd complimented him or something._

When Yuki asked Brittany how she was, she happily responded: "Oh, I'm great! In fact, I just saved a bunch of money by switching to Geico!"

"Huh?" said Tohru and Yuki in unison.

"Oh, right...." said Brittany in a disappointed tone. " I guess you three--er, TWO-- wouldn't catch onto that joke yet since you haven't been in American very long..."

Melissa laughed. "That's okay, Brit. They'll get it eventually." The lunch bell rang, and the two girls said good-bye to Yuki and Tohru, who had their next class together. Brittany noticed Kyo was still unconscious.

"Hey, Melissa! Wait up," she said. "Kyo has his next class with US, doesn't he? We should help him out and take him there."

Melissa and Brittany picked him up, one clinging to either side of him in a desperate attempt to keep him upright....but, all of a sudden, he was a LOT lighter.

When they looked at Kyo, he was no longer an unconscious boy, but a cat.

**_Author's note:...PLEASE!!!! READ...and...REVIEW! OR RATE, or SOMETHING!!!! I'm BEGGING YOU! Thanks._**


End file.
